


Charon is Overworked

by SaladV



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, charon is tired and doesnt want too deal with hermes today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaladV/pseuds/SaladV
Summary: A sleep deprived Charon dealing with a god who wants to sneak into the underworld for a day? I don't see how this could go wrong!
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Charon is Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! First time posting on here, feel free to correct me if any grammar/spellings wrong and sorry its so short! just wanted to get somethin out there ya know?
> 
> Ty Sa1adPeppers  
> #8857 (on discord) for beta reading this!! ^^

Unsurprisingly, rowing the newly dead up and down the River Styx can be quite tiring after a while. He’d become used to this, he had too due to being the only one who could do the deed. 

Charon had not slept in several years. Well, years might be generous. Decades would be more accurate. Usually this never bothered him, it just meant he had more time to count over his hoard and sell his wares. But today it had caught up with him, maybe Hypnos himself had decided that he absolutely NEEDED a break… But he would only be taking a break once his work was done.

First stop of the day, picking up shades from the mouth of styx, easy enough. Smoke slowly drifted from his mouth as he stood by the boat, watching his associate heard the few poor souls herd them onto the boat. It was somewhat amusing watching him, Hermes had a way with annoying people so much that they finally settled on going to the underworld. But he wasn’t paying much attention to him if he was being totally honest with himself, It seemed Hermes noticed.

“Boss! Hey boss! Earth to Boss, Hermes here, your favorite associate I think! I have a surprise for you!”  
The god waved his hands in front of Charon's face, clearing purple smoke from the air only too have it replaced, “Hhhhaauuuughhh” The boatman groaned, gently grabbing Hermes hand and putting it back at the god’s side. He looked down at Hermes, he was wearing a black and gold robe which bore a resemblance to Charon’s own robes.

“So, I had an idea yesterday while waiting for you by the ol’ docks! What if, I.. Okay, Charon, can I get a drumroll here?” He finger gunned at his associate, waiting for him. Charon complied, giving a small drumroll.  
“Stuck around with you for a day! Help you with your shenanigans and maybe see my coz in the flesh!” If Charon was mortal, he would’ve just had a heart attack. A vast river of cold smoke that even Dionysus would be jealous of poured out of his mouth as he began to vocalize his complaints.  
“Khha-” Hermes put a finger too Charon's mouth, forcing him to be silent.  
“Shhh, silence my fair and wonderful psychopomp. I know how excited and swooned you are by my wonderful idea.” Charon silenced, he didn’t have the energy to lecture Hermes on the many reasons why this was an absolutely awful idea.

“I even got a matching outfit! Who could tell me apart from the other shades in this bad boy!” He did a little twirl, looking proud of himself, “You know it’s amazing what you can get from your family just by pestering them enough! Oh- ohohoho! I didn’t even show you the best part!” He excitedly reached into his coat and took out a wide brimmed hat, embroidered with wings and put it on. It was somewhat endearing to Charon, easing his sleep deprived panic a bit. 

“Now then, let’s get going old man!” Hermes hopped into the boatmans beloved boat and patted the spot next to him. He considered continuing his lecture, but who knows, maybe Hermes will help keep him awake today.


End file.
